


The Crystal Cafe

by flisterr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flisterr/pseuds/flisterr
Summary: Peri is a single 19 year old trying to make it in The Big City™, when she accidentally comes out to her mother, leaving her broke and struggling to pay for her studio apartment.Lapis is recently out of an abusive relationship, and the 23 year old is trying to find a cheap place to crash and get back on her feet.Will the two be able to settle their differences and live, not only as co-workers, but roommates in a loft apartment?





	1. Seeking Roommate; inquire for details

Three weeks had past since she posted the ad and still, no one had emailed her regarding it. Rent would be due in only a week and there was nothing she could do. _No one wants to live in a studio apartment with a stranger. This is useless, I’m going to get evicted._

Peri trudged down the street, hands deep in her jean pockets. The past year had been difficult for her; moving to a new city, struggling with new realizations about herself, and most recently, her family cutting all ties with her. _Coming out to them was a mistake._ _I shouldn’t have told them, then at least I’d be able to make rent still._

The announcement to her mother came as a spur of the moment decision. She hadn’t intended to tell anyone, but it felt so right to have it out in the open. Of course, her mother was shocked, and immediately cut all contact with Peri, which also meant cutting off her bank account. After losing financial help from her family, being able to afford her studio apartment in the middle of downtown had become difficult, even with working full time at a local coffee shop and some help from it’s owners.

She was surprised they were willing to help at all, after how she had acted towards them months back when she had first arrived in the city. The three women who owned the shop had a large presence in the community. There coffee shop had become a safe space of sorts for the local youth. Which made it a hotspot for protests.

Her parents had gotten her a job for a Christian nonprofit in the area to get her started down here. Peri’s job had been to organize anti-LGBT “rallies” throughout the city, and many happened to be centered near the locally-renowned LGBT coffeeshop. Weeks had been spent outside the building spewing the hate her family had ingrained in her mind since childhood. It wasn’t until a young, cheerful boy stepped into their protest one day to preach love and acceptance that she began to rethink her choices.

It took a while of getting to know the kid to realize how wrong her beliefs were. It came as quite a shock to Peri that, just maybe, these people weren’t so bad.

After that, Peri had spent a couple weeks on her own, hiding from those in her life as she struggled over deeply repressed feelings. It wasn’t until last month, almost a year after moving to the city, that Peri finally accepted who she was and turned to the cafe owners for help. If it wasn’t for the young boy, Steven, they would have never helped her. _At least Steven always seems happy to see me._ The others still distrusted her, but that didn’t stop them from helping to support her in any way they could.

A breeze traveled down the familiar road, bringing dried leaves along with it. Their scuttle across the pavement brought Peri’s attention out of her headspace. She looked up, taking a moment to watch the leaves somersault through the street, before continuing on her way to work.

 

Her entrance was punctuated by the jingle of a bell. A short, chubby women looked up from behind the counter.

“Hey! P Dot! What’s good, my girl?” Amy flashed her a friendly grin while wiping her hands on the black apron adorning her front. The girl was the youngest of the three owners, and the quickest to accept Peri into their lives.

Peri shrugged, walking behind the counter. She grabbed an apron from the wall and tied it around her waist as she walked towards Amy.

“How’s the roomie hunt going?” She pulled Peri into a tight hug, the smaller girl visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Can you not?” Peri pushed back, squirming out of Amy’s embrace. Once free, she took a moment to settle her appearance.

“Sorry, sorry. I know. No unwelcome touching.” Amy immediately patted Peri on the shoulder, resulting in an annoyed huff from the tiny girl.

“To answer your question, no, no luck at all.” She leaned her elbows onto the counter in a sigh.

Amy began to speak, but Peri cut her off. “And I know, the offer is still available to stay with you guys.”

“Ann-”

“And I know how thrilled Steven would be.” Amy smiled wide. “But I need my space. Don’t want the three of you…” Peri shuddered slightly. “In my stuff.” _And I don’t feel quite welcome in your home._

Amy laughed loud at that, smacking a hand on the counter. “You’re a hoot Peri, you know we’d never go through your stuff.”

Peri was just about to counterpoint when the bell above the door drew away her attention. Before she even finished looking up, tiny arms were reaching across the counter and pulling her into the second unwelcome hug of the day. “Steven, nice to see you too” Peri managed out past the arms enveloping her.

“I haven’t seen you in sooooo long Peri!! Where have you been?” the boy asked enthusiastically, struggling to keep Peri from pushing away.

“Working the night shift, when you’re supposed to be in bed. What are you doing here this late in the day?” Steven finally let go, allowing Peri to straighten herself. A dark figure behind the boy caught her eye.

“Wellll, there’s someone special here! Amy, look who’s back!” Steven turned to the figure, a young, nervous-looking girl who was walking towards the counter.

“Is that Lapis?” Amy shouted, quickly walking around the counter to hug the girl. Peri watched silently, unsure how to react. _Oh no, oh no anyone but her. Why is she here?_

Suddenly, the girl’s eyes met Peri’s. “What is she doing here?” Lapis asked, her voice cold with resentment.

Peri swallowed hard, raising a timid hand in greetings. “Long time, no see, Lapis.” _Oh god this is terrible. She looks terrible. Where has she been?_


	2. Unapproachable

The weather was dreary, one of those misty, overcast kind of days. The unfortunate sort where nothing seemed to go right. Lapis stalked down the street, head hidden in her gray hoody. Her head was down with bangs hanging over her eyes, obscuring the world around her. 

To a passing stranger, she seemed the type to avoid. A slightly unhinged appearance deterred anyone from walking near her. The hoodie looked unwashed, hair greasy, jeans dusty, her body like a skeleton in oversized clothes.

It had been days since Lapis had taken care of herself. In fact, it had been weeks since she had slept under a roof, or eaten a proper meal. Living on the street was beginning to wear on her.

After finally breaking free from an abusive relationship, Lapis was lost and alone. She couldn’t return home because she wasn’t welcome there. She couldn’t return to the place she left from. She didn’t have anywhere to go, so instinct dragged her to the only familiar place she could bear to be.

 

The cafe came upon her like a mirage from the mist. The warm, yellow lights seeped from the bay windows, inviting in the damp weather. As Lapis approached, a tight feeling knotted in her stomach. She stopped a few feet away, loitering outside a neighboring business.  _ Do they even want to see me? _

Lapis stood for a moment, watching as a couple left the welcoming cafe. The girl pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, shivering at the onslaught of cold air. The lanky guy next to her wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, almost apprehensive in the motion. She continued to stare as a smaller boy followed after them, a bright smile plastered on his face. The small group turned in her direction and began walking down the street. Lapis immediately turned tail and began to walk away, ducking down the first alleyway she reached.

“-about how Pear was crying! I couldn’t believe it!” Their conversation slowly drifted to Lapis as they neared her. “I can’t wait for next week’s episode.”

“I still don’t understand that show, Steven. It’s for babies.” Lapis turned her head towards the name, connecting it to the voice.  _ Steven? _

“Oh hush, Lars. Let Steven enjoy what he wants,” the girl spoke up. “It sounds… interesting.” A lack of interest was palpable in her voice.

“It is! I just can’t believe that Apple would say-” Steven stopped mid sentence, eyes looking down the alley at Lapis. “Hey, what are you doing over there?” his small hand raised in greetings.

Lapis continued to stare, unsure how to answer.  _ Certainly he can’t tell who I am. _

“Don’t be a stranger, I love new friends!” He took a step down the alley, causing Lapis to move backwards. The couple with him looked concerned, the girl reaching towards Steven.

“Hey, they look like they want to be left alone. Come on, Steven. Let’s get you home.” 

“No wait, I think I recognize them. Is that Lapis?” Steven had made it halfway down the alley, close enough to see beneath the dark hoodie.

Lapis stopped dead, lifting her face to meet Steven’s eyes. She bolted, pushing past him and the couple, turning to sprint back up the street.

 

The next day was brighter, bringing a crispness to the air. Lapis had spent the night sulking through the streets, trying to find a dry and friendly doorway to sleep in. It had been an unsuccessful hunt. She was tired and sore from the cold, clothes still slightly damp on her lithe frame. She knew what she had to do, but she dreaded having to do it.

Lapis knew the kid would accept her back quickly, even after the things she said and did.  _ I only did it all to survive. _ A ragged breath shook her, dark memories rising up.  _ I had to do it. _ She focused on her footsteps heavy on the pavement, pushing the thoughts back.

Soon, she came upon a large apartment, set on the outskirts of the town. She had only been here once, a few years back. The building still overwhelmed her; how three women who owned a coffee shop could afford an apartment like this was baffling.

She sat on a lone bench across the street from the entrance, waiting. It was midday, so he was bound to turn up sooner or later.

 

It wasn’t long before Steven came around the corner, a ball of energy as usual. It was only seconds before he noticed Lapis sitting on bench and began running over to her.

“Laapiiiis~!” his voice shouted with joy. He wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as he reached the bench. “Why did you run away last night?” his voice came through muffled against her raggedy sweatshirt.

“I don’t feel like I’m welcome here.” Lapis sighed deeply. “But I don’t feel like I belong anywhere anymore.”

Steven sat back on the bench besides her, his big eyes regarding her with concern. “What do you mean, Lapis? You know you’re always welcome here. You’re my friend!”

She smiled slightly at the sentiment. “Oh Steven, you’re so kind. I mean, no where feels right for me. I don’t have a home anymore, no where else to turn to,” she took a shaky breath, “no one left to go to.” Lapis felt the small boy lean his head against her shoulder. The warm weight and contact was comforting in a way Lapis hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Well, you’ve always got me.” Steven didn’t push further than that. 

They sat there in silence, watching as strangers flowed by. Slowly the sky turned dimmer as the sun dipped behind the skyline. It wasn’t quite sunset, but the clouds were beginning to glow with the slight orange hue which marked the end of a day.

“Where should I go?” Lapis suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled on the bench. 

Steven stayed silent for a long moment, the clouds slowly glowing deeper orange. His large eyes watched as they drifted slowly through the dark blue sky. “I do know someone looking for a roommate. I just… ,” he paused again, “just don’t know if it’s what you’re looking for.”

“At this point, I’d give anything a chance.”

 

Lapis stopped still, staring at the blonde behind the counter.  _ Why is she here? _ Her blue eyes held the girl’s green in a scathing look. It had been months since seeing the girl who ruined her life. 

“She works here now! This is who I was bringing you to see!” Steven answered cheerfully, dragging Lapis by the hand. She dug her feet into the floor, stopping Steven in his tracks. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Lapis turned on her heel and walked out the door, the jingling bell cutting off whatever it was that the boy said.

_ I don’t care how badly I need a place to live, it will not be with  _ **_her._ ** Lapis stalked down the street, leaving the coffee shop behind her. She tried not to think of the past, but the memories crawled up to the front of her mind. Months of living alone on the streets after being kicked out for being a lesbian, then turning to the church for help. Everything had gone okay for a while, Lapis ignoring her true self in favor of helping the church. Until one fateful day when she slipped up, allowing herself to express  _ unsavory _ feelings to someone she thought was a friend, only for  _ that girl _ to out her to everyone, forcing her back to the streets. The only saving grace of the situation was Jasper, a curse disguised as a blessing. She shivered at the name, trying to push the memories back down.

Quick footsteps echoed up the street behind her. A tiny hand grasped her shirt, stopping her in the street. “Wait! Give her a chance!” Steven huffed, out of breath. “She’s changed! I promise! Why else would she be working at The Crystal Cafe?” He was knelt over, hands on his knees, arguing between deep breaths.

_ That is true. _ Lapis stood there for a moment, regarding the young boy.  _ Steven does have good judgement of people. _ “Okay.” The one word was spoken quietly.

“And really, you need support right now! At least you’d be with someone you know, and you can work at the cafe, too. Just don’t leave again, Lapis.” He looked up at her, his dark eyes bright with emotion.

“I said okay,” she repeated, a slight smile on her sullen face.

“Wait, really?!” the boy exclaimed.

Lapis nodded. Steven grinned, taking Lapis’ hand in his. 

“Well, okay! Let’s go back to the cafe, okay?” She allowed him to walk her back at a slow pace, taking a moment to appreciate the fall leaves dancing through the street. 

“Fall is really beautiful here,” Lapis remarked. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on the change of seasons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ^^'  
> I'm hoping to keep updating this semi-regularly, though I'm terrible at keeping up with fics so o.o  
> you guys might be getting spoiled by this quick update  
> also would you guys prefer switching the perspective like this, or one perspective throughout? I was planning on doing just the first chapter Peridot to get her background established and keeping it Lapis for the rest, but Im not sure. Maybe Peridot instead? idk uwu what do you guys want?


End file.
